


It was Weird

by findafight



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Communication, Confessions, Deleted Scenes, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, PROTECT CHASE, Underage Drinking, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: What happened (or should have happened) after Chase and Karolina kissed. They talk, admit they like other people, and feel better for it.





	It was Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the midst of Finals week. A deleted scene/fix it of sorts. For Addy, (and lesser, the rest of the gc) her enthusiasm is ever-flowing and gives me motivation. Sorry it isn't as gay as it probably could have been.

Chase pulls away from Karolina’s embrace, takes a few steps back, looks at her, brow creased. “That was weird, wasn’t it?”

She blinks, her eyes going from unfocused to wide, “What? What do you mean?” she seems uncomfortable and Chase feels bad for it, for not asking first. He didn’t think, did what he thought he _should_ and now they’re both uncomfortable.

He looks at her for a moment, she obviously _knows_ what he’s talking about, but avoiding it. He wonders why. “That kiss. I know I said I’d wanted to for a while, but…”

“Oh, Yeah. That.”

“It’s okay. I. Shit yeah it was weird, I’m so sorry.” He runs a and over his face, he’s not nervous, per se, but it’s not exactly pleasant knowing that that kiss was _super awkward_.

“Hey no, Chase. It’s uh. It’s ok. I guess I needed to see how it would be. To kiss, um, you.” 

He smiles, she’s loosening up again. “I guess I needed to see too, what kissing you is like.”

“And we both saw it was _weird._ ” Chase nods as she shakes her head and looks past him.

“Sorry about. You know, hitting on you so much. That’s. Ugh. I’m just trying to get over someone, and hey! Flirting with pretty girls is how you’re supposed to do that, right?”

Karolina’s eyes soften at the mention of ‘getting over someone’, and her smile turns sad. “Yeah. I guess so.”

Chase takes a step back towards Karolina, “Hey, hey what’s up with you tonight? You’ve seemed a bit…off.”

Her face contorts into a pained grimace. “Like I said. Stressed, a lot has happened recently and I’m just. Overwhelmed by it all. Sometimes I just. I wish I wasn’t me” that is a sentiment he never thought he’d share with Karolina of all people, and it’s a bit heart-wrenching knowing the bubbly girl is aching, same as him. “I-Chase, I can trust you, yeah? You can keep a secret?”

Chase blinks. Nods. His stomach drops, because he hopes she’s not about to tell him they are far more alike than they should be. He can’t see either of her parents acting like his father, but then again, a lot of people can’t see his father acting like that either. “Yeah. Of course. Karo, you’re my friend, I won’t tell anyone. Promise.”

She nods, takes a breath, seems to steady herself, and looks up at him to say quietly “I’m. I-uh. I like girls. I’m gay. I like Nico.”

He only misses a beat before he blurts “Thanks for telling me.”

“What?” 

“Well, I mean. I’m cool with it. I’m glad you decided to tell me. It’. Uh. It’s kinda a big thing. Telling someone. Coming out.” Chase hopes she doesn’t really ask for him to elaborate on his knowledge of coming out (or _not_ coming out).

Nodding, Karolina smiles, big and bright and relieved. “Yeah. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Oh. wow. Karo.” and he’s a little touched and a little drunk (he may have been stealing sips of her shit vodka) and opens up for another hug, which she readily returns, grinning when she pulls back.

“Seriously though. Thank you, Chase. I guess I needed to know what it’d be like to kiss a boy that I liked to know I one hundred percent like girls.”

“I am going to take that as a compliment.” He laughs.

She laughs too, high and free, “It is! I can’t believe how good it feels to just. Say it!”

“I’m sure it feels, um, fantastic.” and he’s happy for Karo, he is, but his stomach twists because he wishes he was as brave as her, to say how he feels about himself, about _someone_ , out loud. But he’s always been a coward, and can’t muster the courage to say that he understands that longing to verbalize a feeling of _knowing_ deep inside him.

She’s still chuckling, holding onto his arm to keep from stumbling. “Uhg. Heh. But I like Nico, who likes Alex, even though I think she might like me too?”

He grins,“Oh? Goth girls your type then? Should have known I had _no_ chance.” 

She pushes him lightly, playfully. “Yeah. Well. She’s nice, and smart, and _magic,_ and when I look at her and she smiles a little my stomach feels like I’m flying. Which I can now confirm is true, because I can FLY!” she dissolves into excited giggles again before looking at Chase with a sly smile, eyebrow raised. 

“Ok, so. You know my unattainable crush now, Chase, and must never reveal your knowledge to _anyone_.”

He holds up three fingers and tilts his head, “Scouts honour. Though, I wouldn’t say she’s unattainable for you.”

Karolina huffs and against the ledge,“Whatever, boy scout. She can make the next move.” Which is interesting, and implies she made a move and is waiting. She’s braver than he is. Karo leans in, her smile turning even more devious than it already was. “So, I’ve shared mine, now you say yours. Who’re you’re ‘trying to get over’” she makes the air quotes before crossing her arms in what Chase is sure is supposed to be an intimidating manner but comes across as slightly petulant.

Immediately, he’s nervous. He shouldn’t be, Karolina just revealed something far more nerve-wracking than just who she _likes,_ but it’s still a verbal confirmation of something he’s known for. Too long without proper acknowledgment fuelled by vehement denial. He looks down, fiddles with his tie. Swallows, sighs, whispers “Gert” to his hands. 

Karolina giggles out a “What?” and Chase isn’t sure if she’s laughing at how nervous he is or at how he _likes Gert_. 

He sits up a bit straighter, looks her in the eye. “I like Gert. She’s who I’m trying to get over” and he’d be proud of how steady he sounded if not for the knot in his chest forming because he just told someone, maybe not _exactly_ how he felt, but certainly an extent to which he is currently pining over someone unlikely to like him at all.

Karolina’s eyes go wide and she silently mouths ‘ _oh’,_ blinking a bit before she composes herself enough to respond. “You. You really like her, don’t you?”

Groaning, he put his hands over his face, nods. His voice cracks a bit when he says “I just want her to _look_ at me like I’m _something_ to her.” He looks up to see Karolina looking at him with a kind of soft, _twinkling_ , expression.

“Maybe, pay more attention to her? When she looks at you.” he huffs, as though he _hasn’t_ been trying to sneak looks at Gert for _years_. “Okay, _show her_ you pay attention to her. No one gets anywhere through subtlety.”

Chase is tired. So tired, because he doesn’t know how to be genuine to his feelings, his dad always twisting them around on him and making him want to hide them away, protected. So that’s what he often does, what he’s been doing with his feelings for Gert, tucking them away and not acknowledging them, in the hopes they’ll go away or will never be revealed to be used against his fragile heart. Anything he cared about, he didn’t show, because that’s how he lost things.

He just stares at his hands, pressure behind his eyes he refuses to let go. Karolina has just come out to him, just shared for the first time a piece of herself she’s kept close. He shouldn’t be so upset about a girl that is fierce and determined, who fights with her words and worries with her breath, and who is all together far too good for him. Not right now, not when other secrets are more important.

Karolina breaks the silence, placing a hand on his arm, comforting. “I’ll make you a deal. You try to show Gert you care about her and I’ll try to flirt with Nico. I’ve never really done it before, but I’ll try.” She’s smiling, friendly, and jeez, why is she trying to comfort him? Is he really so obviously panicked about admitting to liking Gert?

“Okay.” he breathes. “Okay, yeah. Good plan.” he looks up and grins at her “How hard could it be? Flirt with the girl I’ve been pining over for years. It’s chill.”

Laughing, she holds out her arm, “Right? Now, let’s head back to the party.”

He chuckles with her. It wouldn’t be so bad, actually trying to flirt with Gert. Except. It might be heartbreaking. He’s going to not dwell on that.

They head down to the party, ready to plan their parents’ downfall. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Karolina, back at it with the internalized low-key suicidal tendencies wow girl. I headcanon Chase as bi, but heavily closeted (because Victor is a diCK) if that was confusing y'all. Please. Someone protect these kids.   
> Please, give me validation. leave a comment here or on my [tumblr](https://findafight.tumblr.com) and yell about runaways with me!!


End file.
